


The Warmth of My Soul to the Love of Your Heart

by Shotosanxiety



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Guilt, Haru is needy, Just a regular rainy day, M/M, Makoto is flustered, Makoto is warm, Sickfic, haru isnt, that’s basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotosanxiety/pseuds/Shotosanxiety
Summary: “Maakoto..” the name was drawn out. Haru’s blue orbs locked onto the brunette’s emerald ones. He leaned into the tall male’s chest, seeing as it was a lot warmer than his own.“H-Haru!?” Makoto squawked, but went quieter when the dark haired male nuzzled into his blazer.“Warm…” Haru muttered quietly. His eyes closed at the nice feeling against his wet body.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	The Warmth of My Soul to the Love of Your Heart

_The warmth of my soul to the love of your heart_

Makoto opened the front door. “I’m going to leave now!” he called out to his mother, who happened to be getting the twins dressed for when they go to school. He turned to take a step outside.

The rustling of feet came rushing down the stairs behind him. He looked to see his excited siblings and mother rush over to him. “Onii-chan! We are coming with you today!” Ran tugged on her brothers blazer.

Makoto looked down at her and then Ren who had his hands gripped to his bag tightly. The brunette looked to his mother for some guidance, and it took one glance to get the answer he needed.

  
“I’m sorry dear, your father needs me to come help him at work this morning, so you’re going to have to take the twins for me,” she smiled at her eldest son and went to grab some others things. Makoto just smiled back at her, his eyes closing. He then put Ren on his shoulder and let Ran take his hand.

“Don’t worry, just make sure you get to Dad safely” he replied and went to the door once again. He heard a “Thank you, dear,” hummed from the other room. Makoto and his younger siblings then left the home.

Ran then whined into his palm. “I wanna sit on Onii-chan’s shoulder too!” she said as they started to walk. Ren just chuckled to himself quietly, enjoying how he was getting ‘more attention’ from his brother.

Ran stomped her foot angrily after getting no response from Makoto. “No fair!” she wailed.

The brunette sighed heavily, starting to think the task his mother gave him was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated. Deciding that if the situation were to get any better, he might as well not have either of them on his shoulder. He set Ren down on the ground and let him hold onto his other hand.

“You two need to stop this if we want to get you to class on time,” he scolded lightly, which made Ren frown and look to the ground sullenly. Ran only smirked at how they were now even. Makoto sighed heavily once more and then continue to lead them to school.

As they continued to walk, Makoto started to notice how the weather seemed to be different that day. The clouds were getting darker every minute, and suddenly he realised that maybe it would be best that he takes out his umbrella, but decided he should wait a little more. The three continued to walk in silence, a blessing for the brunette. It wasn’t long after that he felt water sprinkle onto his nose.

He let out the third sigh of the last five minutes.

Ran beside him whined again. “Onii-chan! I don’t want my clothes to get wet!” she said as she scrunched her fists into her skirt. Makoto could feel his other palm being clenched from Ren also not liking the idea. The brunette chuckled lightly, “Now now Ren, Ran, I’ll make sure you guys won’t get wet, so don’t worry” He said with a small smile, hoping that would be enough.

He stopped walking and the twins waited as he pulled his umbrella out of his bag and opened it. The rain grew heavier and so the two huddled quickly under the shade of the green canopy. Thankfully, none of the siblings seemed to had gotten much rain on them besides a light sprinkle.

“Alright then, we’re almost there so let’s keep going,” Makoto smiled and lead the twins back into a smooth walking pace.

-

Haru sat in his bathtub quietly, hardly making any movement. He stared upwards out the small window on the wall in front of him. He could feel that Makoto was definitely late. A heavy weight sat at the pit of his stomach, but he tried to will it away. _‘No, I have nothing to be worried about..’_

The dark haired male contemplated for a few moments, considering whether he should go over to his house or just wait a little longer.

He loved the feeling of the water and having it embrace his skin, and he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed Makoto coming to take him to school every day, but most importantly he loves Makoto’s happiness. He knows that if the said brunette hadn’t come to him yet, that it’s best that he goes to find him instead. With that thought, the male got out of the tub and made his way to get changed.

After grabbing his bag he left his home. This time he brought his phone with him, in case he got a message from Makoto. He grimaced at the sight of pouring rain. Not that he didn’t enjoy the fact he could still feel the water, but getting sick would not be the best option for him right now. Usually when it’d rain Makoto would share his umbrella with him, so he never thought he’d need one of his own. Figuring he had no other choice, Haru made his way to the Tachibana Residence.

-

_Knock knock._

_‘No one is home..’_ Haru thought. The rain pelted onto his back harshly. Perhaps Makoto just forgot? No, Makoto wouldn’t just forget that easily. The dark haired male frowned. Makoto had always gone out of his way to make sure he got Haru out of the bath every day. Though, there wasn’t really much else to do besides begin walking to school alone. As much as Haru despised doing so, it wasn’t the most despisable thing on his mind at that moment. The dark haired male walked down the stairs and began walking to Iwatobi High.

_‘Wait.’_ He stopped in his tracks. He pulled his phone out and began to message Makoto. Sure, he brought his phone to see if Makoto would tell him where he was, but why not just ask him? He mentally facepalmed. Worry really does wonders to his mind.

_[Makoto] Wednesday // 8:52am_

_-_

_Haru: Where are you?_

-

Send. He put his phone back into his pocket and found his way walking to school once again, his shoes squelching in the rainwater.

-

Makoto shifted at his table. Something didn’t feel right. Rei and Nagisa were already at their tables, so where was Haru? His pocket then vibrated. The brunette checked to see if the teacher had arrived yet, and after seeing the coast was clear he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

_1 New Message // From [Haru-chan] Wednesday // 8:52am_

_-_

_Haru-chan: Where are you?_

-

Makoto felt his heart drop as he quickly went to reply. How could he be so stupid? He was completely wrapped into getting the twins to school on time that he managed to forget about Haru. After he made his quick explanation his eyes turned to the thunder coming from outside. There was no way Haru wasn’t going to be soaked. Guilt stirred in Makoto’s chest. He was going to have to make it up to Haru badly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_[Haru-chan] Wednesday // 8:59am_

-

_Makoto: I’m so sorry Haru-chan! I had to take Ran and Ren to school because my Mom had to help my Dad at work this morning. I completely forgot to tell you! I’ll make things up to you I promise!_

_-_

The brunette gulped when the bell rang. Haru was going to be late all because of him, and he is not going to be able to do anything until the lesson is over. Everyone became quiet once the teacher walked in. He could hear Nagisa whine quietly behind him, followed by some other students. Everyone knew how strict Yamamoto-san was, and this only made Makoto’s heart race more for when Haru eventually arrived to the lesson. To make things worse, this was a joint lesson with some second years and third years like himself. That meant there would be more people to see the incident roll out. Although, the brunette knew that Haru had the tendency to not care about what others think, so maybe that won’t be a huge issue.

He could glance around and see Rei almost as drawn out as he was, they managed to glance at each other without being caught, but that was all they were going to get.

Finally, the dreaded moment came where Haru came knocking gently at the door. Makoto’s throat tightened as he waited for the teacher to lecture the dark haired male. Yamamoto walked towards the door, frown deepening on his face as he went to open it. Haru stood in the doorway completely drenched, but the expression on his face managed to make it look like he didn’t care. This seemed to stir Yamamoto, as he seemed to find it as a look of carelessness.

“Nanase, care to explain why you’re late to my class?” He said almost threateningly, not that it made Haru budge much. He replied bluntly.

“Caught in the rain sir, sorry.” but it was clear he didn’t look apologetic. Haru was never good with obeying his teachers politely. He would listen to them, but if it were someone he didn’t like, such as Yamamoto-san, he would give the teacher all the moodiness he wanted. Though, at the moment he’d most preferably not be in a soaked uniform trying to make his way to his seat. It was clear to him it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“Excuse me Nanase?” The teacher seethed. Haru just turned to walk over to his table, not caring that the eyes of every student or the daggers like the man talking to him were watching.

“Yes Sir?” the dark haired male, once again, answered in a laid back tone.

“Don’t get my chairs wet just because of your laziness.” he spat, seeing as holding the class up any longer would cause the air in the room to be uneasy. Not that it wasn’t already. Yamamoto watched as Haru sat down in his seat and looked him in the eye.

  
“As you wish, sir.” he tilted his head downwards after, trying to fall back into the rest of the class and brush off all the eyes that were on him. He knew there were some eyes he wasn’t going to be able to shake off. Specifically, the brunette to the left of him. His blazer was certainly starting to bother him. The feeling of water was fine at first but now it was just a heavy cold material wrapped around his body. He found himself shivering through the lesson but chose to ignore it.

Makoto stared at Haru, hoping to get his attention, but it wasn’t working. _‘I’m sorry Haru-chan’_ was all he could think about.

-

Once the bell rang for second period, the members of the swim club met outside of the classroom they were just in. Nagisa was bubbling with amazement. “Haru-chan! That was so cool when you were making Sir mad! It was like he was going to explode and you were so smug about it!” he rambled, but Haru seemed to not have felt much of the joy as the blonde was feeling.

Rei beside him however had the opposite reaction, pushing up his glasses on his face before speaking. “Haruka-senpai, surely you know it’s not polite to stir up your teachers, right? The second-hand embarrassment was unbearable!” he exclaimed, putting emphasis on words when necessary.

Makoto put his hand on Rei’s shoulder, chuckling lightly. “Rei, I’m sure Haru get’s the point-”  
  


“Makoto.” the tone wasn’t stirn, but very sudden.

The brunette jumped slightly at first, but then turned to look at who the voice came from. His eyes softened and he couldn’t help but have his mouth run out all his thoughts.

“Haru-chan I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have left without saying anything and now you’re all wet! I bet you’re freezing! If only I called you or something before school so that this wouldn’t have happened! It’s my fault I-”

“M _aa_ koto..” the name was drawn out. Haru’s blue orbs locked onto the brunette’s emerald ones. He leaned into the tall male’s chest, seeing as it was a lot warmer than his own.

“H-Haru!?” Makoto squawked, but went quieter when the dark haired male nuzzled into his blazer.

“Warm…” Haru muttered quietly. His eyes closed at the nice feeling against his wet body.

“Aa-ah Haru-chan! Come with me, I'll help you get another uniform at the front office! You’ll get sick- unless it’s too late!” Makoto yet again spewed out all his thoughts at once. Though, Nagisa and Rei seemed to have caught on, and began leaving to their next classes. Haru let him be taken away from Makoto’s chest and have him walk him to the office. Still, Haru drew in a breath, and tilted his head to the ceiling. “hH’ _Akshh”_

Makoto frowned and whined, hurrying them a little more. “We really are too late..!”

-

“hA’ _hkshh!”_

Haru sneezed into the air yet again that morning. His throat was feeling a lot drier than he had preferred. _‘Since when was it so easy to get sick from the rain?’_ he thought in annoyance. He sniffled, and made his way to the bathtub. As the water was running he went to the mirror and took a look at his face. Somehow, he managed to look a lot paler than he had thought and his eyes seemed red rimmed. He groaned to himself. ‘ _Annoying..’_

At least he hoped Makoto would be coming around on time that morning. Haru turned off the bath tap and let his body sink into the water. Uncomfortably, his head was pounding lightly, so he decided to his close eyes and try to sleep until the brunette arrived.

-

  
Makoto opened the front door. “I’m going to leave now!” he called out to his mother, who came down the stairs in a hurry. “Alright dear, have a good day! Oh and you’re going to need this again,” she smiled and gave her eldest son his green umbrella. The brunette smiled back and nodded.

“Thanks” he smiled and turned to the door, closing it behind him before opening up the umbrella and letting it rest lightly over his shoulder. He then made his way over to Haru’s.

When he made it to the door of his best friends bathroom he didn’t expect to hear quiet whimpering

“H-Haru-chan?” Makoto rushed into the room quickly, but went quiet when he noticed the issue. The dark haired male was asleep, but shivering rapidly. It hurt to see him in pain, so Makoto gently nudged for Haru to wake up.

“M-Makoto..?” Haru muttered blearily, still adjusting to the room. He was breathing rapidly, and tried to will the pain in his body to go away. Unlike the other days, Makoto knelt down to Haru’s level in the tub, and was shocked when the first thing the dark male did was embrace him. “Haru?!” Makoto’s face reddened.

“..Cold...” Haru’s voice almost trembled with his shivering, which made Makoto’s heart skip a beat. Haru definitely wasn’t alright. The brunette then took note of the heat radiating off of his best friend and slowly released himself from Haru’s arms.

“Shh Haru-chan.. I’m right here.” he spoke gently, and put the back of his palm again Haru’s cheek. _‘So warm…’_ he thought. He knew there was a chance of Haru getting sick from yesterday, but never did he expect a fever.   
  
“..M-Makoto, I feel weird…” He said quietly, slowly bringing himself to reality and clenching tightly onto the arm of his friend.

“It’s alright Haru, you’re just sick.. It must’ve been from the rain yesterday.” Makoto sighed, knowing he was the reason for Haru’s pain at the moment. The only way he could possibly make things better now would be to take care of him until he’s back to normal once again. The thunder echoed loudly outside.

He gently lifted Haru from out of the tub, putting a towel over his head. “Let’s get you to bed alright?” Makoto let the male lean his weight onto him as they walked slowly back into Haru’s room. They could skip one day of school, Haru’s health was most important.

“hh’ _Akshhh_!” Haru sneezed once his head hit the pillow underneath him. “Bless you,” Makoto frowned and placed a cloth on Haru’s forehead. The ill male hummed in pleasure at the feeling.

“..Makoto?” He spoke quietly, in an attempt to not have his throat hurt anymore than it already was.

“Yes Haru-chan?” Makoto was a little alarmed, but was willing to do whatever the male wanted.

  
“Come here,” he gently patted the blankets next to him in bed to let Makoto lie with him. It may cost the brunette’s immune system, but Makoto couldn’t say no to his best friend. He nodded and hummed an approving “Mm” before sliding into bed next to Haru.

“You’re so warm.. Makoto..” Haru sighed in pleasure at the feeling he was getting. Makoto chuckled lightly.

“I’ll always be able to warm you when you need it, Haru-chan..” with that he wrapped his arms around the shivering male, and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

_End_

  
  
  
  
  
  


(A few hours later)

“Mmm..”

“Yes Haru-chan?”

“I still can’t believe that the water betrayed me…” Haru murmured no louder than a whisper, his face becoming a pout. This made Makoto laugh even more, thought he tried to make himself as quiet as he could. It was quite clear the fever was talking. “When you’re better.. We’ll make sure that the water won’t betray you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it really...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
